La fin de mon cauchemar ?
by InkedGirl
Summary: Bella attrapée par les vampires qui reduisent l'humanité a l'esclavage, Elle est résigné du sort qui lui est réservé. Mais elle avait peut-être tord d'abandonner et si le retour d'un des leurs pouvait tout changer ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer

Prologue:

_Cauchemar_

Je marche, je marche mais c'est toujours la même chose: le noir encore et toujours je n'y voie absolument rien. Et puis j'aperçois une petite lueur au fond du tunnel alors je m'approche mais je sais déjà ce que je vais y voir et je sais aussi que sa ne me plaira pas, mais c'est comme une force qui me pousse a y aller. La lueur devient de plus en plus net et puis je fini par le voir: _son _visage.  
Alors comme d'habitude je me réveille en hurlant même si je sais qu'_ils_ m'entendent je ne peux pas empêcher ce cri d'effroi de sortir de ma gorge.  
Depuis 3 mois c'est ce même cauchemar où je voie apparaître _son _visage au bout de ce long tunnel noir parce-que je sais que je ne peut pas _lui_ échapper car je _lui __appartient._

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, même si ca ne la pas empêcher de me désirer , brune aux yeux marrons, pas très grande 1m67 tout au plus et a la peau très pale, mais pas autant qu'_eux. _J'aimais la musique et surtout j'adorais lire_ . _J'avais des amis et une famille que j'aimais plus que tout et qui me le rendais bien, mais aujourd'hui et ce depuis 3 mois je suis l'esclave personnelle d'Aro Volturi le « roi » des _vampires._

Je me suis résignée maintenant je sais que sa ne changera pas et que je le servirais jusqu'à ce qu'il ce lasse de moi et qu'il me tue, mais j'avais peut-être tord de désespérer.


	2. Chapitre 1: bienvenue

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Chapitre 1:

_Bienvenue_

Je me réveille encore tremblante de ce cauchemar, je vois les autres filles me regardées comme si j'étais folle mais sa je ne m'en formalise plus. D'habitude quand je me réveille et qu'elle est la Angela vient me voir et me réconforter, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui un vampire est demander ses services.

Nous sommes une dizaines de fille, toutes humaines, regroupées dans une pièce commune pour dormir et passer nos journées. Toutes les filles peuvent être mandatées à n'importe quel moment par un vampire pour le servir; Ils peuvent faire de nous ce qu'il veulent. Enfin pas moi, non moi je suis l'esclave personnel d'Aro il est le seul vampire mâle qui puisse me toucher selon lui. C'est pourquoi nous sommes toutes gardées et escortées par des femme.

Normalement je devrais être dans sa chambre à le servir mais il est parti pour une semaine, en mission d'après ce qu'il ma dit, soit disant pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, comme si je pouvais m'inquiéter pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un être abjecte qui ma enlever à ma famille et m'utilise seulement pour son bon plaisir, comment peut il croire un seul instant que j'aurais ne serais-ce un brin de sympathie pour lui, il me dégoute.

Il est un peu plus de 8 heures sur la grande horloge suspendue au dessus de la porte, on va bientôt être emmener dans la salle de bain pour notre toilette quotidienne sous la haute surveillance de nos gardienne, qui ne sont autres que des vampires. De tout façon il nous seraient impossible ne nous échapper avec leur vitesse et leur ouïe super développer nous n'aurions aucune chance.  
Certain d'entre eux on même des dons et Aro en fait partie, il peut lire les pensées les plus enfouis d'une personne ( humain ou vampire ) par un simple toucher, mais apparemment cela ne fonctionne pas sur moi, c'est a cause de cela que je l'attire selon lui, sa et mon sang très parfumé. Il dit aussi que je suis convoité par bon nombre de son espèce et j'en ais déduit que c'est pour cela qu'il m'exhibe a ses cotés. Je me rappel encore du jour où il a fait mon acquisition, le pire jour de mon existence suivis de près par tous les jours suivant depuis 3 mois.

**FB**

_Ils nous avaient découvert, les vampires aller arriver d'un moment à l'autre et nous ne pourrions rien faire pour les arrêter. Depuis 2 ans déjà les vampires c'étaient révéler et avaient réduits l'humanité a l'esclavage pour montrer leur supériorité. _

_Nous étions un petit village caché dans les montagne. Mais aujourd'hui il étaient a nos porte et rien n'allaient les empêcher de nous décimer nous aussi. C'était l'hystérie totale dans le village, tout le monde courraient dans tous les sens essayant vainement de s'échapper. Je cherchais mon meilleur ami et mon père parmi la foule terrorisée, quand je senti deux bras chaud puissants me tirée vers l'arrière. Je savais que c'était Jacob, j'aurais reconnu son touché dans n'importe quel conditions._

_**-Bella, il faut partir, vite !**_

_Je me retournais pour lui faire face_

_**-partir ou Jacob, il n'y qu'une seule entrée, et ils sont déjà a nos porte ? Nous ne leur ****échapperons pas**._

_**-Viens, suis moi on peut toujours essayer.**_

_**-Et mon père Jacob, où est-il ?** Demandais-je l'inquiétude bien présente dans ma voix._

_**-C'est trop tard Bella il était parti en première ligne pour les arrêter et ils l'ont tué !**_

_**-NON, NON, NOOOOONNNNN**_

_Puis ce fut le trou noir._

_La seule chose dont je me souvient ensuite c'est de m'être réveiller dans une pièce noir et humide a même le sol pavé, froid. Par les bruits de porte en fer et qui grinçait que j'entendais dehors je pouvais facilement dire que ce que je pensais être un mauvais rêve c'était avéré être l'exacte vérité et que je me retrouvais en prison chez les vampires. Ensuite j'ai pensé a mon père, mort pour essayer de nous sauvés, puis a Jacob, quand je me suis évanouie il était toujours vivant a mes cotés, mais que c'est il passé ? Et ou Jacob peut-il être maintenant ? Surement en train de travailler dans les mines comme beaucoup d'attrapés avant lui. Nous savions tous comment nous finirions si nous étions attrapés, Jacob ne ferais pas exception a la règle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait t-il fallu qu'ils nous trouvent ?Il était évident que nous aurions fini par être découvert mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour viendrais aussi tôt. _

_Je commençai à ressentir les sensations de la faim et de la soif et je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé ici._

_Mes questions furent vite remplacer par la peur lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit, un homme de taille imposante ce tenait dans l'embrasure de celle-ci je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il avait la lumière dans le dos et la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité._

_Il est entré et c'est approcher de moi il m'a pris par les cheveux et j'ai crié de douleur._

_**-TA GUEULE !!!**__ m'avait-il crié avant de me mettre un foulard sur les yeux et de me lever me prenant par le bras, le contact de sa peau glacée ma fait froid dans le dos, __**maintenant avance**__._

_Je l'ai suivi sans faire d'histoire, les vampires ne sont pas réputés pour être patients. J'entendais des bruits autour de moi, des femmes qui hurlaient, des enfants qui pleuraient et des hommes qui grognaient parce-que les choses n'allaient pas comme il le désiraient. Le tout créaient une ambiance effrayante. _

_Je ne devait pas marcher assez vite pour mon garde qui commença à accélérer et à serrer mon bras plus fort, tellement que je commençais vraiment a souffrir et a me demander si il n'allait pas me briser les os._

_Plus nous marchions plus les bruits s'éloignaient je suppose que nous sortions des cachots. _

_Je ne serais dire combien de temps j'ai marché dans un silence religieux seulement déranger par le bruit des mes pas et de ma respiration. Après ce qui me semblait une éternité le bruit d'une porte qui grince m'indiqua que nous entrions dans une pièce._

_**-A genou.**_

_Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit j'étais déjà à genou sur un sol froid, mais plus lisse que celui de ma cellule. La seule chose que j'entendais maintenant étaient des sanglots étouffés a mes cotés, ainsi je n'étais pas seule. J'allais essayer d'entrer en contact avec mes codétenues lorsqu'une voix masculine aigu aux accents sadique pris la parole._

_**-AH maintenant que la dernière est enfin arrvier nous allons pouvoir passer au choix, alors... trop blonde, trop grande, trop vieille, **__puis je sentie une présence devant moi, __**parfaite, humm ce parfum, délicieux,**__ je ne savait pas si il parlait vraiment de moi mais j'avais peur, généralement quand un vampire appréciait votre parfum c'était mauvais signe, puis je senti une main glacée encore me toucher la joue cette fois, ce contacte faisais naître un tremblement de tout mon corps, __**incroyable, et bien messieurs je crois que nous avons **__**notre gagnante AH AH AH AH AH AHHHHH.**_

_Son rire me faisait froid dans le dos il avait quelque chose de pervers et de malsain. _

_Puis je sentie des mains derrière ma tête et la lumière du jour ma éblouie. J'ai cligné des yeux quelques seconde le temps de m'habituer a la clarté. Quand je l'ai vue son visage fin mais fort, un nez pointu mais pas crochu, ses yeux rouge sang, des cheveux qui lui tombent en dessous des épaules bruns. _

_**Bonjour, je suis Aro, bienvenue parmi nous, **me t-il dit, accompagner d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique_

_Puis encore une fois se fut le trou noir. _

**FFB**

Après ca je me rappel de m'être réveiller dans la chambre d'Aro.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fait revenir dans le présent. C'est l'heure.


	3. Chapter 2: Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

_Le calme avant la tempête _

_Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fait revenir dans le présent. C'est l'heure._

Les trois vampires chargées de nous emmener nous préparer pour la journée, rentre dans la pièce et prennent trois filles au hasard présentes devant elle. Je reste en retrait, je ne suis absolument pas pressé de me déshabiller devant elles. Même si j'ai fait bien pire durant les trois dernier mois. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées extrêmement désagréables.

Je suis ramenée sur terre par une gardienne qui me soulève pour que je la suive, ce que je fait sans me faire prier, je ne préfère pas les mettre en colère dès le matin. Elle m'emmène dans la salle de bain commune où deux autres sont déjà entrain de se rhabiller, je rentre dans la douche et en ressort 5 minutes plus tard en ayant pris soin de me laver le corps et les cheveux, puis je me brosse les dents dans un des trois lavabo fixés aux mur. On arrive à la partie la plus difficile pour moi, une fois complètement lavé je me déshabille, toujours sous l'œil vigilent de mon accompagnatrice, j'ai toujours été très pudique, je sens mes joues chauffées sous la gène que me fait ressentir cette observation. Une fois habillé d'une banale robe en mousseline blanche semblable à bretelles arrivant au-dessus du genou, je fus raccompagner dans la salle de repos.

La première chose que je vois dès que j'entre est Angela assis par-terre sur des coussins, je m'approche d'elle et m'assoie a ses cotés.

**-Salut**

**-Salut, Bella, ca va ?**

**-Oui, enfin le mieux qu'on peut dans ces circonstances, et toi ?**

**-Oui ca peut aller.**

**-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas la ce matin ? **

**-Marcus ma demandé mais pour mon plus grand soulagement il voulait seulement que se soit moi qui fasse le ménage dans ses appartements.**

Marcus était un des deux frères d'Aro, tout trois avaient pour nom Volturi, il avait beaucoup moins de pratique répugnante que son frère. Il appelait souvent Angela pour le ménage de sa chambre, je crois qu'il l'appréciais en tant qu'esclave, seulement, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il avaient tous un temps soit peu de sentiments, c'était in-envisageable, leur cœur était de pierre, ils ne pouvaient rien ressentir la seule chose qui leur plaisaient étaient de nous utilisés pour leur bon plaisir que se soit d'ordre sexuel ou autre ou bien pour leur corvée. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi je n'étais pas de corvée, je servais seulement de joujou pour le plaisir d 'Aro.

**-Bella, Bella, OUH-OUH, BELLA !** La voix Angela mes sorti encore une fois de mes pensées

**-Oui ?**

**-Je te demandais si tu avais encore fait ce cauchemar cette nuit ?**

**-Oui Ange comme toutes les nuits depuis 3 mois !**

**-Ma pauvre chérie **

Et elle me pris dans ses bras, pour un câlin réconfortant. Elle était la seule à pouvoir m'apaiser. En même temps elle était aussi la seule fille avec qui je discutais, on s'entendait très bien Angela et moi. Elle était ma meilleure amie dans cet Enfer.

On se sépara après un court instant.

**-Alors, euh, **dit-elle, **quand rentre Aro ?**

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, je sentis un tremblement parcourir mon corps.

**-Il doit rentré dans la journée.**

**-Oh**

**-Ouai, je crois que je suis censé aller le retrouver ce soir dans sa chambre. **

Ange ne dit rien, elle savait que je préférais qu'elle ne dise rien, je n'aime pas qu'on est pitié de moi, et quand elle me disait qu'elle était désoler ou qu'elle voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose c'est ce dont j'avais l'impression, qu'elle avait pitié de moi, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Une fois que toutes les filles sont préparées, on nous apporte le repas. Divers plateaux de nourritures différentes nous sont déposés sur une grande table au fond de la salle. Angela et moi, comme à notre habitude, préférons attendre que toutes les filles se soient servies pour y aller, évitant ainsi de nombreuses bousculades.

Une fois les plateaux terminés ils sont récupérés.

J'avais entendu dire que certaine femme trop vieille pour être au « service bien-être », comme nous aimions l'appelé Ange et moi, des Volturi travaillaient dans les cuisines et nous préparaient nos repas, bien-sur pour les vampires, pas besoin, c'était nous le repas !!!

Le reste de la matinée ce passa comme d'habitude lorsque je venais ici, nous ne parlions pas parce-que nous savions toutes qu'ils nous entendaient, observions seulement ce qui nous entouraient. Le silence était seulement déranger pas les bruits des filles qui entraient et sortaient de la pièce parce-qu'elles étaient appelé.

Certaines revenaient pleurant ou dans état catatonique, d'autres encore ne reviendrais que le lendemain ou dans quelques jours et d'autres ne reviendraient jamais !

De temps en temps de nouvelles filles venaient s'ajouter à notre groupe, dans ces cas la soit elles restaient dans leur coin ensembles, terrifiées par ce qu'ils leur arrive ou bien elles faisaient connaissances avec des filles déjà présentes. Nous savions déjà d'où elles venaient, tout comme nous, les vampires avaient dut assaillirent leur village ou le lieu où elles étaient cachées avec leur familles et leur amies.

Il est midi tapante sur la grande horloge lorsque le second repas de la journée est apporté, même si nous ne leur servons que de larbins ou de poupées gonflables vivantes, les vampires vieilles à nos bonnes conditions de vie avec trois repas par jour et une toilette le matin, pour ce qui est de nos besoins primitifs diront nous, il nous suffisait de passer une porte qui se trouvait dans la salle à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée pour tomber sur une pièce composer de quatre cabinet à l'ancienne comme tous ce qui ce trouvaient dans ce château.

La journée passe lentement et vite en même temps, je crois que c'est parce-que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec Aro ce soir, il est 15h00 et je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va venir me chercher mais après une semaine de repos la crise de panique me guette je crois. Mais je ne veux pas craquer, il faut que je sois forte pour mon père et pour Jacob où qu'il soit.

A 18h00 une gardienne entre et ce dirige vers moi, le moment est venu, elle me traine dehors et à ma grande surprise elle m'emmène dans la salle de bain.

**-Mets-ca, et dépêches toi !**

Je ne me fais pas presser et enfile la robe bleu nuit, dos nu, décolletée et centrée en dessous de la poitrine, qu'elle ma donné, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela signifie quand je me retrouverais en présence d'Aro, c'est lui qui a dut en faire la demande.

Une fois la robe enfilé, je suis ramené à la salle.

**-Tiens-toi prête à 21h00.**

Et elle repart sans plus de cérémonie, 21h cela me laisse encore un peu de temps pour me préparer mentalement, je scrute la pièce du regard et remarque qu'Angela n'est plus la, elle a dut être appelé lorsque j'étais dans la salle de bain.

L'heure fatidique arrive trop vite à mon goût et à 21h00 tout pile on me conduit dans sa chambre. Le chemin me parait beaucoup trop court malgré les nombreux grands couloirs que nous empruntons. Nous croisons pas mal de vampire sur le chemin mais les esclave ont pour ordre de marcher la tête baissée alors il nous ais impossible de les voir.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre elle entre, je me demande pourquoi elle ne frappe pas contrairement à d'habitude, mais quand elle me fait entrer à mon tour je remarque qu'il n'y a personne, ainsi Aro veut que ce soit moi qui l'attende dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, mais la cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille rattraper le temps perdu.

La vampire me laisse seule et quelques minutes plus tard la poignée de la porte s 'abaisse, je sens mon corps trembler mais je ne peut l'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi.

La porte s'ouvre et je fais face à mon enfer personnel.


	4. Chapter 3: L'arrivée

**Disclaimer: tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je suis extrêment désolée pour mon absence, j'ai eu quelques souci , mais maintenant cela devrait aller mieux, j'espère pouvoir être pardonnée.**

**Merci a toutes pour les reviews et mises en alertes cela me fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_L'arrivée_

_La porte s'ouvre et je fais face à mon enfer personnel._

Aro entre, un sourire carnassier scotché au visage, cela ne présage rien de bon.

**Isabella, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.**

Je ne lui réponds pas et je baisse les yeux, sa attiserait encore plus son désir, il aime quand je lui répond et que je le repousse, hors son envie est déjà bien assez présente, je ne trouve pas la peine de me débattre alors que cela ne changera en rien ce qui va ce passer.

Sans que je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, il est sur moi, allonger sur mon corps si fragile en dessous du sien aussi dur et froid que le marbre. Il est très excité, je le sent contre ma cuisse. En m'en rendant compte j'eus un moment de panique, mais sachant que je n'y pourrais rien, je me suis bien vite calmer avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

**Humm tu sens tellement bon ma chère...**

J'ai envie de lui dire que puisse que je sent si bon il n'a qu'à me mordre et me tuer, ce serait toujours plus agréable que se qu'il me fait.

Je le sent faire trainer ses mains sur mon corps, il me presse douloureusement les seins et ce que lui prend pour un cris de plaisir ce révèle être de la douleur.

J'en peux plus, je suffoque,son poids m'écrase, je commence à me débattre, son désir augmente, je le sent, j'essaie de battre des pieds mais rien y fait, mais qu'est-ce que je crois c'est un vampire comment puis-je penser que je pourrais réussir à m'enfuir de son étreinte.

**C'est ça défends-toi, j'adore quand tu te transformes en tigresse mon chaton !**

Il fait descendre sa main vers mon entre-jambe et au moment où celle-ci va pour se poser sur mon centre, il s'écarte de moi en grognant. Quelques secondes plus tard des coups sont donnés sur la porte.

**Entrez !!**

La porte s'ouvre sur un vampire qu'il m'arrive de voir assez souvent, le même que celui qui m'a emmener la toute première regard se pose sur moi mais n'y reste pas longtemps. Il tend sa main à Aro et celui-ci s'empresse de la prendre.

**Très bien, il est enfin arriver, dit-lui que j'arrive.**

Et l'autre s'en va sans demander son reste.

**Rhabilles-toi ma chère, je vais te présenter un nouveau venu**

Ce n'est pas la première fois, dès qu'un nouveau vampire arrive dans le château Aro m'exhibe comme un trésor.

Une fois prête nous nous dirigeons vers la salle du trône, comme à son habitude Aro va se placer sur son trône au milieu tandis que moi je m'assoie par-terre a ses côtés. Lorsque je passe devant les autres je voie leur regard brûlant de désir posé sur moi, et au vu du sourire d'Aro, il aime cela.

**Faites le entrez**

Les grandes portes principales de la salle s'ouvrent et devant moi apparaît le plus bel homme où vampire, devrais-je dire, que je n'ai jamais vu.

**- AH Edward, enfin tu te décides à nous rejoindre !!!**

Edward.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais, je sais ce n'est pas long mais la suite est presque prête, je voulais juste couper a ce moment la.**

**Cela ne joue pas en ma faveur pour me faire pardonné de mon absence, je le conçoit alors j'espère que la suite m'y aidera !!**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**La suite arrivera certainement pour mercredi, peut-être même avant si tous ce passe bien.**

**Bonne nuit  
****Emma.**


	5. Chapter 4: Edward

_**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Voilà j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé.**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et autre alertes et d'avoir répondu à ma demande.**

**Merci aussi à Lodiie ma nouvelle bêta pour sa correction plus rapide que l'éclair, mdr.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_Edward_

_Edward_

Il s'avance au centre de la pièce d'une démarche si gracieuse qu'on aurait dit qu'il volait.

Il est parfait, grand, musclé mais pas trop, des cheveux d'une couleur indescriptible brun aux reflets cuivrés dans lesquels j'ai envie de passer mes mains, des yeux dorés ? Bizarre mais très expressifs, un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres pleine qui donnent envie de l'embrasser et toujours cette même pâleur de craie qui me fait me rappeler de ce qu'il est !

Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi je me sens défaillir, il me regarde comme si il n'avait pas encore sentit ma présence, c'est très étrange d'habitude cela me fait peur mais la non, quand son regard plonge dans le mien. Je ne peux détourner le regard, je suis happé par ses prunelles d'or en fusion, il a l'air concentré et... frustré ?

C'est Aro qui me sort de ma contemplation

**- Frustrant, n'est-ce pas Edward ?**

**- En effet, je n'ai jamais vu sa.**

**- Oui, je te comprends c'est pour cela que je la garde précieusement !**

Je ne comprends pas est-ce que cet Edward, aurait lui aussi un don qui ne fasse pas effet sur moi ?

Aro me regarde et semble avoir deviné mon questionnement ou suis-je si transparente ?

**- Vois-tu ma chère que Edward ici présent peux, comme moi, lire dans les pensées mais a l'inverse qu'il n'a en aucun cas besoin d'un contact.**

Oh, la voilà l'explication, heureusement, d'ailleurs qu'il ne peut pas lire en moi, il se serait bien moquer de moi si il avait entendu à quel point je le trouvais attirant, après tout les vampires savent l'effet qu'il fond aux humains et ils n'hésitent pas à en jouer.

Je suppose que Aro était en ce moment même en train de donner ses indications à Edward parce qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

**- Voilà je crois t'avoir tout communiqué, tu peux disposer Edward. **

**- Très bien, mes seigneurs, **il fait une révérence, en me lançant un regard brûlant et s'en va sans demander son reste.

Une fois qu'il est partit Marcus prend la parole:

**- A quoi ce jeune vampire va t-il occuper ses journées maintenant Aro ?**

**- Et bien, ce cher Edward est charger de tourner en rond dans le château pour savoir si certain des vampires ici présent complote contre nous, et lorsque de nouveau arrivant se présenterons il lui sera plus facile à lui qu'à moi pour savoir si ils ont de mauvaise intention où non ! **

**- Exactement ce qu'il faisait avant de partir, très bien, nous te faisons confiance.**

A leur tour, Marcus et Caïus s'en vont.

Alors comme son Edward était ici avant que j'arrive, mais pourquoi est-il parti ?

**- Tu peux disposer je te ferais surement appeler ce soir ma chère.**

Sans un mot je me lève et sort de la salle, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Aro me laissait autant de liberté alors que quand il n'est pas la je dois rester enfermé dans la salle commune, surement de peur que je m'échappe durant ses absences, même si cela s'apparenterait a une mission impossible. Enfin je par quand même en direction de la salle commune je ne vois pas ou je pourrais aller d'autre ?

Je suis presque arriver lorsque je vois quelqu'un arriver devant moi, je baisse la tête, je passe à coter du vampire et je sens sa main me caresser le bras lorsqu'il passe ! Une fois celui-ci éloigner je me retourne et reconnaît la tignasse désordonnée et cuivré d'Edward.

Je rentre dans la salle commune avec une question en tête: Pourquoi m'avoir touché ? Pour savoir si cela l'aiderait à lire dans mon esprit ? Parce-que je l'intéresse en temps que jouet ? J'étais tellement prise par mon questionnement que je ne vis pas Angela s'approcher.

**-Bella ?**

**- Oh salut Angela, désolée je ne t'avais pas vue **

**- Oui sa je l'avais remarqué, dis moi ce qui te tracasse ? **

**- Hum... ce n'est rien, un nouveau vampire est arrivé dans le château**

**- Oh d'accord et c'est tout ? C'est pour cela que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? **

**- Oui, tu connais Aro ? Il m'a encore exhibé. **

**-En effet, je voie.**

Je savais qu'elle ne me croyait pas mais je ne préférais pas dévoiler à Angela ce qui c'était passé, Aro pourrait le découvrir et surtout Edward, je ne veux pas l'amusé avec ma fascination.

Le reste de la journée ce passa tout à fait normalement, je fus appelé par Aro environ 1heure après le repas du soir.

Je parcourais les couloirs en rasant les murs, dans le château les humains doivent savoir se faire tout petit, je ne voulais pas attirer sur moi l'attention.

Arrivée devant la porte je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage, je sais qu'il l'entend mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je frappe un coup, pourquoi plus ? Ce n'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas l'entendre non plus.

**Entre ma chérie**

J'abaisse la poignée et entre dans les appartements d'Aro, je me fige à l'entrée, devant moi ce tiens Aro tenant la main d'Edward.

**- Avance Isabella, met toi à ton aise, je suis à toi tout de suite.**

A ces paroles je ne peux retenir un frisson de dégout, mais je m'exécute et vais m'assoir sur son lit.

**- Très bien Edward, nous en avons fini, tu peux disposer.**

Je le voie se diriger vers la porte mais avant de sortir il se retourne, me lance un regard désolé ? Puis se tourne vers Aro.

**- Passer une bonne soirée. **

**- Merci, je n'y manquerais pas. **Répond Aro m'envoyant un regard affamé.

Et il sort sans plus. Me laissant seule à mon triste sort.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.  
La suite est en cour d'écriture et devrait arrivée d'içi la fin de la semaine.**

**Bonne fin de journée à toutes(s) ;)**

**Emma**


	6. Chapter 5: Douloureuse soirée

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Merci encore et toujours à toutes les reviews et mises en alerte et Lodiie pour la correction^^**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a mon premier lemon, j'espère m'en être bien sortie, et j'attends vos réactions par rapport à ça pour m'aider à m'améliorer.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

_douloureuse soirée_

_Et il sort sans plus. Me laissant seule à mon triste sort._

**- Enfin seuls Isabella**

Comme ce matin je me retrouve plaquer sur le lit, aussi vite, sans m'en être encore rendu compte.

Je senti la main d'Aro revenir où elle était ce matin, il m'arrache littéralement ma robe et commence à me pincer le clitoris, je hurle presque de douleur, ses ongles s'enfonce dans mes chairs tandis qu'il mort mes mamelons qui durcissent malgré moi à cause du froid et des sensations désagréables.

Je souffre, j'essaye en vain de le repousser, il s'accroche à moi, me triturant encore plus fort, je suis certaine que tous les vampires du château peuvent m'entendre tellement la douleur est insupportable.

Mes hurlements déchirent mes oreilles tandis que lui grogne son plaisir sans retenue. Alors que je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, je sens son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin. J'ouvre alors les yeux que j'avais fermés à cause de la douleur et plonge dans ses iris rouge sang. Il est maintenant nu au dessus de moi, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'il s'était déshabillé, maintenant son pénis contre mon entrée.

Alors qu'il ne fait aucun mouvement, j'ai l'impression que la douleur s'est calmer mais lorsque, d'un violent coup de rein, il entre en moi, allant buter au fond de mon ventre, c'est comme si on me déchire de l'intérieur, la perte de la virginité n'est rien à côté, et pour cause je suis totalement sèche.

**- Oh Isabella, ma chérie, tu es... ARGH... trop bonnnnnneee...**

Il continu ses poussé infatigable de par sa conditions, je hurle toujours, de plus en plus si c'est possible, sa cadence est endiablé et ne diminue pas. J'attends sa délivrance comme un martyre attend sa mort.

Enfin je le sens se tendre et se libéré au fond de moi criant encore mon nom et combien je lui appartiens.

Lorsqu'enfin il se décide à sortir de moi, je gémis, l'impression qu'on m'arrache l'intérieur est toujours la mais malheureusement quelque peut atténuée par sa semence froide. Il reste immobile sur le lit, à contempler le plafond, alors je sais qu'il en à fini avec moi pour ce soir.

Comme à mon habitude je me lève, complètement engourdie, me dirige vers la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre et prend une douche bien chaude pour essayer d'oublier son corps, si froid, contre le mien. J'ai le sentiment d'être salie et j'ai beau me frotter le corps à en devenir rouge que cela ne change rien. J'en ressors peut de temps après et m'habille des vêtements déjà préparés et posés sur le lavabo. Ce n'est rien d'autre que la même robe que celle qui a été déchirée tout-à-l'heure. Je sais parfaitement de quoi j'ai l'air vu de l'extérieur, je ne dois ressembler à rien d'autre qu'un robot mais je suis vide, vide de toute énergie, de toutes émotions et surtout vide d'espoir.

Je retourne dans la chambre qui sans surprise est vide. Après avoir tiré son coup Aro s'occupe retourné de ses affaires. Alors je m'allonge sur le lit, trop fatiguée et trop humiliée pour retourner à la salle commune. J'évite de réfléchir a ce qui c'est passé s'en quoi je sais que des larmes viendront inondées mon visage et qu'il me sera impossible des les arrêter comme cela c'est si souvent produit auparavant.

Ce soir là je m'endors en pensant à ce que ce serait de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un de doux, de tendre et d'aimant.

Je suis réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers les fin rideaux de soie.

Je n'ai aucune indication sur l'heure qu'il est. Alors je me lève et part me rafraichir à la salle de bain. Je fais la seule chose qui me permet de m'évader un temps soit peut de ces murs, je m'assois sur un fauteuil avec un livre emprunté à l'immense bibliothèque personnel d'Aro qui se trouve dans la chambre. Aro me fait peut-être du mal lorsqu'il m'utilise pour son plaisir mais en dehors de cela, selon lui, il veut que je me sente bien. Je ne le contredis pas et essaye de profiter un maximum de ce qui m'est accordé, je sais que certaines n'ont pas ma chance.

Après un certain temps, pendant lequel je m'étais évadée jusqu'à Vérone en compagnie de Roméo et Juliette d'un mes livres favoris, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. J me lève et devant moi apparaît Esmée, c'est une servante humaine qui travail aux cuisines, généralement c'est elle qui nous apporte les repas. Au vu de ce qu'il y a dans le plateau il doit être environ midi. C'est la deuxième et dernière personne qui m'est proche avec Angéla ici.

**- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?**

Avec cette question des images de la veille me reviennes en mémoire, j'essaye de masqué mon trouble, mais Esmée n'est pas dupe, heureusement elle n'en fait pas la remarque.

**- Oui, merci et toi ?**

**- Et bien je dirais le mieux possible**

Elle me fait un sourire maternelle, Esmée est un peu notre maman ici. Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de haine et de violence.

**- Il paraît qu'un nouveau vampire est arrivé ?**

**- En effet, j'étais présente**

**- Oh**

Esmée est toujours au courant de tout, il paraît que les nouvelles vont vite dans les cuisines, et elle aime bien en parlé avec nous, elle sait que ça nous distrait un peux.

**- Bon et bien je vais te laisser, peut-être a tout-à-l'heure si tu es là quand je reviens chercher le plateau, bon appétit.**

**- Merci**

Elle repart par où elle est arrivée, j'aimerais avoir sa bonne humeur continuel, chaque fois que je la vois elle est souriante et pleine de vie. Un vrai rayon de soleil.

Je devais avoir plus faim que ce que je croyais puisque j'eus vite fait de finir mon déjeuner. Quelque temps plus-tard alors que je lis à nouveau la porte s'ouvre sur Esmée qui vient récupérer les restes de mon repas, bizarrement celle-ci est silencieuse ce qui ne lui ressemble pas mais je comprends vite la raison de son mutisme lorsqu'une fois partie, Aro entre dans la pièce.

* * *

**Voilà ^^**

**Alors verdict pour ce tout premier lemon ???**

**Merci de me lire =)**

**Emma**


	7. Chapter 6: Merci

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Bon alors comme d'habitude je tiens a remercier les reviews et mises en alertes.**

**Ainsi que Lodiie pour sa correction plus que rapide^^**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 6:  
_Merci_

_Quelque temps plus-tard alors que je lis à nouveau la porte s'ouvre sur Esmée qui vient récupérer les restes de mon repas, bizarrement celle-ci est silencieuse ce qui ne lui ressemble pas mais je comprends vite la raison de son mutisme lorsqu'une fois partie, Aro entre dans la pièce._

Aro entrait dans la chambre avec une lueur de folie dans le regard, je me demande bien ce qu'il a put préparer.

**Aujourd'hui Isabella nous allons tenter quelque-chose de nouveau**

Oh non je n'aime pas sa, mais alors pas du tout, la dernière fois qu'il m'a dit je me suis retrouver lacérer parce qu'il voulait tester la cravache, seulement il n'a pas put maîtriser sa force vampirique, rien que dit pensé un frisson de peur me traverse le corps,

**Allonge-toi**

J'obéis et me retrouve sur le lit, sur le dos. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlève ma robe, je me retrouve nu sous ses yeux scrutateurs. Il commence à me caresser, il passe ses ongles sur mon ventre, sous la sensation la chair de poule m'apparait et mes tétons se durcissent pour son plaisir.

**Aujourd'hui Isabella, _ses caresses descendent de plus en plus bas au fur et à mesure qu'il me caresse_, je vais te prendre, _sa main est maintenant à mon entré,_ par ici.**

Une expression de terreur doit s'être inscrit sur mon visage car lorsque sa phrase c'est terminé c'est sur mon anus que Aro à poser sa main.

Dire que j'avais peur d'avoir mal comme hier, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que ressent maintenant, je suis terrifier, paralysé, mon corps ne me répond plus, sa déclaration m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Sa main repart vers mon clitoris qu'il titille des ses doigts mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les sensations, je ne ressent plus rien.

Lorsqu'il recommence à descendre et à pousser avec son doigt à cet endroit mon corps se remet en marche

**Non pitié, je vous en supplie, pas ça**

A la fin de mon supplice je reçois une gifle

**TAIS-TOI, tu feras ce que je te dit, c'est tout, maintenant détends-toi.**

**NONNNN... NON, PAS CA**

**TA GUEULE! J'ai dit, ne me fais pas répéter.**

Je me tortille essayant de me libéré comme je le peux, mais sa poigne sur moi est trop forte. J'arrive juste à le mettre plus en colère, mais à ce moment je n'en ai cure, tout ce que je veux c'est de m'éloigner de lui et de ses idées de torture.

Mut par je ne sais qu'elle force, j'arrive à me libéré de son étreinte et je pars m'éloigner le plus possible, je me recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce.

**Je te préviens Isabella tu vas regretter ça. Puis qu'apparemment tu n'es pas prête je vais te laisser jusqu'à demain pour te préparer à cette idée, mais ne crois pas m'échapper, maintenant VA, que je ne te revois plus jusqu'à ce que je vienne te faire chercher.**

Je ne me fais pas prié, Aro n'a jamais lâcher l'affaire avant, vaut mieux que j'en profite, je me hâte de sortir je cour dans les couloirs et a bout de force je m'écroule au sol, je ne veut pas qu'on me retrouve dans cet état alors je me cache dans un renfoncement et j'éclate en sanglot. La tête entre les genoux j'attends que la crise passe.

Je suis sortie de ma transe par un contact froid sur mon épaule, je tente de m'en dégager mais rien à faire alors je regarde quel est le vampire qui me ramènera vers mon enfer.

Edward

Quel n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je lève les yeux de rencontrer un regard doré, je fond alors en larmes, moi qui le croyait différents, il va me ramener a Aro.

Ma crise de ce calme pas au contraire et je suis plus que surprise lorsque je le sent me prendre dans ses bras

**Chuutt, je ne vais pas te faire de mal...**

Rien n'est moins sur mais je suis trop faible pour me dégager de son étreinte, il me conduit à travers des couloirs que je ne reconnaît pas, mais où m'emmène t-il ? Il va me faire souffrir et je serais dans l'incapacité de l'arrêter, remarque je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être encore confronter à Aro après ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui.

Arriver au fond d'un couloir il ouvre une porte et nous nous retrouvons dans une pièce ressemblant fort a un salon, serait-on dans ses appartements. Il se dirige vers la porte du fond et c'est sans surprise que je reconnais une chambre. Dans quel autre endroit pouvait-il me torturer et me violer si ce n'est une chambre ?

Il me pose dans son lit et des que je ne suis plus en contact avec lui je m'éloigne au maximum me blottissant contre le mur.

**Oh Bella dans quel état t-a t-il mis ?**

Comment connait t-il mon surnom ? Mon questionnement doit se voir sur mon visage parce qu'il me répond, d'une voix douce.

**- J'ai croisé Angela dans un couloirs et elle pensait a toi, je dois dire que se nom te va bien ! Moi c'est Edward, mais tu le sais déjà.**

Il arbore un sourire en coin magnifique et je me sent fondre mais je n'oublis pas pour autant que c'est un vampire et qu'il est au service d'Aro.

**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veut seulement que tu ailles mieux. Je sais ce qu'Aro voulait faire avec toi.**

Maintenant c'est une grimace de dégout qui prend forme sur ses traits parfaits, ce pourrait-il qu'au fond, il soit bon ?

Mais alors que je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider une abominable pensé me traverse l'esprit, si Aro touche Edward et qu'il découvre ce qui vient de ce passer ce dernier n'y survivrait pas et moi je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait vivre alors pour notre bien a tout les deux je décide de rester muette.

Edward ne semble pas s'en formaliser, c'est comme si il se doutait que je n'allais pas lui répondre. Il s'éloigne de moi et sort de la pièce mais reviens quelques seconde plus tard, tellement vite que je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de faire un geste pour partir.

Il me fit m'allonger sur son lit et me déposa une serviette humide sur le front. J'aurais voulu le remercier mais à la pensée d'Aro les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge et refusaient d'en sortir.

**Je sais que tu as peur de me parler à cause d'Aro et je le comprend mais maintenant c'est trop tard et je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. Je suis contre leurs pratiques mais malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire.**

C'est mots m'ont quelque peut réconforter, au moins je pouvais avoir quelqu'un vers qui me tourner en dehors d'Angéla.

**Je... je, merci**

**Je t'en prie, maintenant repose-toi.**

Il sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule mais je savais qu'il ne partait pas, bizarrement je commençais à avoir confiance en lui.

Je mis peut de temps à m'endormir trop désireuse de quitter ce cauchemar.

Je suis réveillée par une sensation de froid sur le visage, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir deux prunelles dorées me fixées avec intensité.

**Bella, réveilles-toi, il faut que tu manges.**

Je m'assois sur le lit et devant moi se dresse un grand plateau rempli de nourriture variées,

**Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris un peu de tout**

Comment à t-il fait pour avoir de la nourriture ? Oh mon dieu, a t-il prévenu Aro que je suis dans sa chambre ?

Je suis si transparente que c'est Edward lui-même qui répond à mes interrogations silencieuses.

**Calme toi Bella, j'ai juste dut aller voler tout ça dans la cuisine pendant la distributions des repas.**

Je suis soulagée de l'apprendre.

**Merci**

**De rien, en tout cas ça n'a pas l'air fameux, dit-il en faisant la grimace?**

Moi je trouve tout cela délicieux et je vois bien que c'est l'œuvre d'Esmée, c'est ma meilleure cuisinière qu'il y est ici, alors comme une gamine je lui tire la langue.

Il rit devant ma puérilité. Et le son de son rire est la chose la plus belle que je n'ai jamais entendue, intérieurement j'espère avoir un jour la chance de le réentendre.

Une fois mon repas fini il me retire le plateau des genoux.

**Je ferais bien de le ramener avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa disparition, et tu ferais mieux de te reposer encore un peut.**

J'étais en train de courir dans une clairière avec Jacob, mon Jacob, mon meilleur ami, mais lorsque je me suis retourné pour voir ou il se trouvais mais c'est Edward qui m'est apparut, derrière moi courant pour me rattraper.

**BELLA..., Bella... réveille-toi !**

Non je ne veux pas me réveiller, dans mon rêve j'étais libre, j'avais retrouvé Jacob et nous étions heureux dans un monde sans aucun vampires.

**Aller Bella je sais que tu es réveiller, malheureusement tu dois retournée dans la salle commune.**

Je gémis, retourner dans la salle commune cela voudras dire que je retrouverais bientôt Aro.

**Je sais ce que ça signifie Bella et je te jure que si j'avais une chance d'empêcher ce qu'il prépare je ferais tout ce que je peux pour éviter ça.**

**Merci... pour tout.**

**Je t'en prie, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive et puis je pensais que tu ne savais dire que merci !**

Je rougis à ses paroles, Dieu il y a combien de temps que je n'avais pas rougis ? Depuis Jacob. Ce pourrait-il que je vois en Edward plus qu'un vampire qui me veut du mal ? Comme un ami ?

Il est vrai que pour le moment il ne ma rien fait, au contraire, il prend soin de moi.

A contrecœur je me lève des draps chaud et accueillant.

**Je sors le temps que tu te prépares.**

Je ne met pas de temps à trouver la salle d'eau, en 5 minutes je suis prête, ce n'est pas comme si je devais me maquiller ou que je pouvais me coiffer les cheveux.

Lorsque je sors Edward m'attend, immobile assis dans un fauteuil, tel une statue grecque parfaite, c'était comme si il faisait parti du magnifique decor de la pièce.

Il me reconduit lui-même a la salle commune, par chance nous ne croisons aucun vampire, je crois qu'Edward s'en ai assuré. Au moins Aro ne sera pas au courant de ça pour le moment. Rien que de penser à lui un frisson de dégout me parcours le corps.

Une fois arrivée devant la salle, je me retourne pour le remercier encore une fois mais il est déjà partit me laissant seule face a mon destin mais juste de savoir qu'il est quelque-part dans le château me réconforte.

La salle est calme, comme d'habitude, les filles parlent entre-elles, certaines dorment parce qu'elles étaient "occuper" cette nuit.

Je me pose dans un coin, la peur au ventre attendant que l'on vienne me chercher.

J'ose un coup d'œil sur la grande horloge et vois qu'il est midi, je pense qu'il me reste 2 heures à attendre. Alors j'en profite pour réfléchir a ce qui c'est passé. Ma rencontre avec Edward. Comment il a été gentil avec moi sans rien attendre en retour, les risques qu'il a pris pour moi et puis le faite qu'il ne veuille pas ce qu'il m'arrive, loin de là selon lui.

* * *

**Voilà n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impressions et surtout si vous voulez que j'intègre quelque-chose dans ma fiction^^:**

**La parole est a vous ;-)**

**Merci de me lire =)  
Twikiss a vous**

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 7: Inconscience

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer _

**Bon alors comme d'habitude je tiens a remercier les reviews et mises en alertes.**

**Ainsi que Lodiie pour sa correction ( et merci pour le titre ;))**

**Je tiens a vous faire découvrir la fic que j'écris avec ma chère Bêta: The Star's Kidnapping**

**Ainsi que le PDV Edward de cette histoire: La fin d'un cauchemar PDV Edward**

**voilà c'était l'instant PUB ;)**

**Je vous laisse et Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Inconscience

_Alors j'en profite pour réfléchir à ce qui c'est passé._

_Ma rencontre avec Edward. Comment il a été gentil avec moi sans rien attendre en retour. _

J'avais due m'endormir, la sensation d'un coup porté à mon épaule fut la seule chose dont j'étais consciente.

En ouvrant les yeux j'aperçus une longue paire de jambes et en relevant la tête je vis qu'elles appartenaient à une vampire, celle qui, comme d'habitude, me conduisait à Aro, j'imagine alors qu'elle avait due me mettre un coup de pied pour me réveiller.

Je me dépêchais de me lever ne voulant pas trop lui faire perdre patiente, elle devait déjà me trouver assez lente comme ça.

A peine fus-je debout qu'elle se retourna et commença à sortir de la pièce, je me hâtais de la rejoindre.

C'est presque en courant que je la suivie dans les couloirs du château qui menaient à la chambre d'Aro.

Mes membres commençaient à trembler, je repensais à ca qu'il avait prévu pour moi. Je sentais la crise de panique affluer mais je la repoussais, je n'avais aucunement envie de les mettre en colère.

**Entrez**, entendis-je dire alors que nous venions tout juste d'arriver à sa porte.

_Foutu vampire à l'ouïe sur-développée !_

La femelle ouvre la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement, je failli tomber mais repris mon équilibre de justesse.

**Ah enfin, Isabella, il me tardait de te voir passer cette porte.**

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et rencontraient les siens, rouge sang et au vu de leur brillance nul doute qu'il c'était nourri il y a peux, à l'intérieur il y régnait une lueur perverse mêler d'excitation, mon corps fut parcouru d'un spasme de dégout et de peur, si il était dans cette état il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit tendre, ça ne l'était jamais d'ailleurs mais je savais qu'avec ce qui m'attendait cette fois-ci serait pire que n'importe qu'elle autre séance, ou du moins autant que la première fois, celle ou il m'a arracher mon innocence, la seule chose qui me restait de mon ancienne vie.

La douleur avait été si atroce qu'une fois que ça avait été fini j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience et quelque-chose me disais que ça risquais d'arriver encore aujourd'hui.

Je revenais au moment lorsque je sentie la présence d'Aro derrière moi. Il posa sa main sur mes fesse tandis que l'autre se plaçait sur mon ventre.

Je retins un tremblement.

**Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.**

S'amuser ? Lui et moi n'avions certainement pas la même conception de ce mot.

De sa main il m'arracha ma robe, un couinement digne d'une souris sortir de ma gorge mélangeant surprise et peur, me laissant nue et offerte à lui.

La main qui était à l'origine sur mon ventre descendit vers mon centre, la peur fit se tendre mon corps mais lui dut prendre ça pour de l'anticipation.

Il inséra un doigt dans mon vagin me faisant crier de douleur. Voyant que mon corps ne répondait pas à ses attouchements Aro me poussa sur le lit.

Je m'affalais sur le ventre, il vint surplomber mon corps du sien et je sentis son érection se presser entre mes fesses.

**Je vais te donner du plaisir ma poupée.**

Et c'est ce que j'étais entre ses griffes une simple poupée, utilisée pour son plaisir.

Il descendit ses mains sur mon postérieur, me flattant comme un vulgaire animal, puis il insinua un doigt dans mon rectum et je crus défaillir, mais la douleur fut telle lorsqu'un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier que je sombrais dans le néant.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me sentis toute courbaturée et une douleur lancinante ce fit sentir dans mon postérieur, comme une coupure a vif.

Les souvenirs me revinrent, ainsi que le rappel de la douleur que j'avais ressenti juste avant de m'évanouir, Aro aurait-il quand même fait ceci malgré mon état ? Au vu de la douleur présente la réponse me semblait évidente.

Lui qui aime tant m'entendre crier, comme il aime a le répéter, devait vraiment être impatient pour me faire subir cela alors que j'étais inconsciente. Je me sentais encore plus salie que lorsque j'étais consciente, au moins la je faisais le maximum pour lutter, mais la je n'avais put opposer aucune résistance a ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Cette constatation me fit horreur et c'est dans le but de fuir ce qu'il c'était passer que je me ruais hors de la chambre, ignorant les douleurs de mon corps.

J'errais dans les couloirs ayant pour motivation de croiser un vampire, qui ignorant les ordres, serait assez affamé par mon odeur pour me tuer et me faire oublier. Au bout d'un temps que je ne saurais définir le peut de forces qui me restaient pour marcher s'envolèrent et je m'étalais au sol, tant bien que mal je réussi à me trainer dans un recoin du long couloir que j'arpentais.

Les larmes, que j'avais alors tant essayé de retenir, commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, elles étaient intarissables et je n'avais pas la force de les arrêter, je voulais évacuer la pression, peu importe le moyen. De violents spasme secouait mon corps, je nu pas le temps de réagir que je vomissais le peut que contenait mon estomac.

Je pensais que mes prières seraient exaucées lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir, espérant que ce vampire ne serait pas Aro ou qu'il ne me reconduirait pas à lui.

Ma vision était flou et je ne pus distinguer qu'une silhouette qui se rapprochait.

**Bella ?**

Je reconnue de suite ce doux ténor et je sus qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas mon dernier jour en enfer.

Il s'accroupit à mes cotés posant sa main glacée sur mon front brûlant et je l'en remerciais intérieurement étant incapable de ne sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son.

J'étais maintenant vraiment mal, ma tête commençait à devenir très douloureuse et autour de moi tout bougeais, je sus, que si je n'aurais pas déjà été par terre je me serais effondrée.

**Je vais t'aider, tu as l'air terriblement mal.**

Dans sa voix transperçait la tristesse et la colère mais je ne puis dire si cela était du a mon état ou bien a autre chose.

Il mit une main sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes aisselles et me souleva sans mal.

Je ne savais absolument pas où il n'emmenait mais je n'en avait cure, à présent tout ce que je voulais c'était arrêter cette douleur lancinante qui me transperçait le crane.

Les bras froid d'Edward me faisait le plus grand bien. Il fini par me déposer dans un lit, espérant pour que ce soit le sien et qu'il ne m'est pas ramener dans la chambre d'Aro.

A peine fus-je installée que je sentis quelque-chose d'humide et froid sur mon front, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, non sans efforts et je réussis à distinguer son visage d'ange.

Je coassais un « merci », ce à quoi il répondit par un éblouissant sourire. Mes paupières se firent lourde et je ne pus les laisser ouvertes plus longtemps.

**Dors, je veille sur toi, **me murmura t-il.

C'est alors, rassurée que je m'endormis sans mal.

J'ouvrais les yeux sur Edward, il était penché au dessus de moi, me dévorant de son regard incandescent dans lequel je pouvais lire du désir, mais je n'avais pas peur, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je soudait mon regard au sien et il fondit sur moi, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec urgences, comme si il n'attendait que cela depuis très longtemps.

Sa langue vint frôler ma lèvre inférieur quémandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordait d'office. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et je lâchais un gémissement de bien-être alors qu'un grognement quasi-animal monta de sa gorge, ce son m'excita encore plus et mes mains fouillèrent sa tignasse cuivrée alors que les siennes agrippèrent mes hanches, il ramena encore plus son corps contre le mien, me faisant sentir son impressionnante érection contre mon ventre et une fois de plus je gémissais.

Le manque d'air se fit sentir et je rompis le baiser à contre cœur.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la lumière du jour m'agressa et Edward n'était plus sur moi. Je reconnus tout de même sa chambre dans la-quel j'étais déjà venu.

Je réalisais alors que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, comment un être tel que lui pouvait vouloir d'une humaine aussi insignifiante que moi, et de mon coté je ne devrais pas nourrir autant de désir envers un être de son espèce, après tout ce que les siens m'avais fait, malgré qu'une partie de moi me crie qu'il était différent mais je ne voulais tout simplement pas nourrir des sentiments similaires pour un vampire.

Je tournais alors la tête pour le chercher et je le trouvais à ma gauche me veillant, surement avait-il fait ça durant tout mon sommeil.

Je repensais alors à mon rêve et j'espérais ne pas avoir gémis ou même pire, parler, chose qui m'arrivait encore selon Angéla.

**Bien dormi ? Tu avais de la fièvre et tu as déliré**. Souffla t-il de sa voix de velours.

**Oh... hum merci et désolée**, lui répondis-je gênée, mes joues me chauffant plus que de raison.

**Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella, ce qu'il t'inflige n'est pas normal, **me dit-il doucement.

Une question me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment maintenant, enfaite depuis la première fois qu'il m'avaitaidée.

Malgré mes craintes je la lui posais quand même:

**Pour... Pourquoi... est-ce que tu m'aides comme ça ? **J'avais bégayée et j'attendais maintenant sa réponse avec une certaine impatiente.

Dans son regard brilla une lueur que je ne sus définir mais qui me laissa pantelante au vu de son intensité. Malheureusement elle fut vite remplacer par de la réflexion.

Ce fut quand il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre que je remarquais que j'avais arrêter de respirer.

**Et bien disons que je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur méthode et mode de vie. Je ne suis pas pour l'esclavage des humains.**

Je tressaillis au mot esclavage, parce-que même si nous ne le disions pas, c'était ce que nous étions, des esclave.

Je savais aussi qu'il avait éluder en quelque sorte ma question, ce que je voulais savoir c'était pourquoi m'aider moi, parmi toutes les filles, j'étais celle qui était la plus « dangereuse » pour lui alors pourquoi m'aider moi ? J'espérais secrètement qu'il me portait un peu d'intérêt, mais au vu de ma banalité ce-ci m'étonnerait.

Je revenais malgré tout à notre conversation sans lui parlé de mes questionnements internes.

**Pourtant tu les tus ?**

Ma voix avait claqué plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu et je le regrettais de suite, après tout il n'était pas obligé de répondre à mes questions. Mais je fus soulagée lorsqu'il me répondit d'une voix calme.

**Non Bella, je ne tus pas d'humains, je me nourris de sang d'animaux et... c'est une longue histoire, mais peut-être que je te la raconterais un jour.**

Il avait l'air nerveux à présent et je ne voulais pas le mettre mal a l'aise alors j'hochais simplement la tête à sa réponse.

**C'est pour cela que tes yeux sont dorés ?**

**Oui**

Sa voix fut presque un murmure, douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Je fus happée par ses prunelles et je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'il avait changé de place. Il était maintenant assit sur le bord du lit, son visage a quelques centimètres du miens, son souffle froid balayait mon visage me faisant frissonner.

A cette instant la seule chose que je désirais était qu'il m'embrasse et que mon rêve devienne réalité.

* * *

**Alors verdict ?**

**J'attends vos impressions **

**Robisoux**

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 8: Doutes et sentiments

**Disclaimer:**** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

Non ce n'est pas un fantôme, ^^'

C'est bien moi, vivante,

désolée pour toute cette attente mais je dois avouer que avec la rentrée le temps m'a manqué.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est normal je voulais couper a ce moment la et le prochain sera plus long :)

Pour finir je dedie ce chapitre a ma super Bêta et tout ce qu'elle est pour moi :)

J-20 :D

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Doutes et sentiments

_A cet instant la seule chose que je désirais était qu'il m'embrasse et que mon rêve devienne réalité._

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, me perdant dans l'or liquide de ses prunelles, voulant m'y perdre pour toujours._(N/Elo' : Moi aussi je veux m'y perdre !)(N/A: Pas touche :o il est a moi !)_

Je pouvais voir ses barrières tomber une à une, la distance entre nous, bien que minime, s'amenuisait un peu plus jusqu'à disparaître totalement et, comme si je pouvais me briser à son simple contact, il déposa précautionneusement ses lèvres froides et dures, mais néanmoins douces, sur les miennes.

La sensation était incroyable, exquise, nos bouches se fondaient ensembles comme si elles avaient toujours été faites pour cela.

Je sentis comme si des centaines de papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu arrêter ça. _(N/Elo' : Tu m'etonne !)_

Un grondement quasi-animal me parvint malgré le sang qui pulsait à mes tempes.

Sans que je ne commande quoi que ce soit ma bouche s'entrouvrit et ma langue vint caresser ses lèvres.

Je fus étourdie lorsque je sentis la sienne, une explosion de sensations se firent sentir en moi alors que nos langues se bataillaient furieusement.

Mes mains avaient vite trouvées leur place sur son corps sculpté, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, les tirants afin de le coller contre moi, caressant son torse de marbre, dessinant ses abdos parfaitement définis.

Il me maintenait dans une étreinte de fer, comme si il voulait me protéger avec son corps. Entre ses bras je me sentais forte, en sécurité et surtout à ma place. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Malheureusement ma conditions d'humaine fragile se fit rappeler, Edward le senti et lâcha mes lèvres. Je m'éloignais à contrecœur.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre et reprendre une respiration à peu près correcte, je relevais les yeux vers Edward et remarquais que les siens étaient devenus noir.

Probablement noir de désir, de la même manière que les miens en ce moment, bien que je doutais encore un peux qu'un être tel que lui pouvait vraiment désirer une chose insignifiante comme moi, pourtant ce qui venais de ce passer ainsi que l'aide qu'il m'apportait me prouvais bien du contraire, non ?

Sa main froide vint effleurer tendrement ma joue, me sortant de mes éternels pensés chaotiques.

**Qu'il y a-t-il Bella ? Tu sembles soucieuse.**

**Tout va bien, **mentis-je, cependant il n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais il n'en dit rien.

Il colla son front contre le mien. J'inspirais son odeur enivrante tandis que son souffle froid caressait mon visage.

A cet instant j'avais envie de lui dire de me garder avec lui, de m'emmener loin de tout ça, d'Aro et de château lugubre._(N/Elo__'__: t'inquiète pas tu en sera bientôt débarrasser de Aro, je m'en occupe personnellement )(N/A: Mdr en effet ^^)_

J'étais certaine que j'aurais pu le suivre n'importe si il me l'avait demandé.

Dieu.

La réalité me frappa d'un coup comme une gifle en plein visage.

J'avais atteint le point de non-retour, cela s'imposa à moi comme une évidence à présent.

Je reportais mon attention sur Edward, il me sondait de son regarde envoutant cherchant surement où me menais mes réflexions, mais là tout de suite j'avais besoin d'être seule afin de mettre mes idées aux claires.

**Je peux aller dans la salle d'eau quelques ****instants ? **Lui demandais-je

**Bien-sûr et tu n'as pas besoin de me demander Bella.**

J'opinais distraitement de la tête et me levait en toute hâte, d'ailleurs je me serais surement étalé sur le sol si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

Je marmonnais un vague « **M****erci **» avant d'aller m'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Je savais bien que cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'entrer s'il le voulait mais j'espérais ainsi lui faire comprendre que je voulais être seule.

Je m'affalais dos à la porte, genoux remontés contre ma poitrine et enfouis ma tête dessus alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues.

La réalité m'avait rattrapé et à présent mes sentiments me faisaient peur.

Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher j'étais amoureuse d'Edward.

Un amour qui n'était certainement pas partagé, moi, pauvre petite humaine fragile que pouvais-je lui apporté, qu'avais-je d'intéressant, à part peut-être l'amusement et la fierté de jouer avec la poupée d'Aro ? Cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre, seulement un défi pour lui, il avait assez de patiente pour que je me donne consentement à lui, et moi comme la désespérée que je suis j'étais tombé dans le panneau.

Seulement une autre par de moi, qui grandissait de plus en plus, sel disait qu'il ne prendrait pas autant de risque et ne m'aiderais pas comme il le fait si il ne ressentait rien pour moi.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas rêvé l'instant que nous venions de partager ni l'intensité de son regard à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient.

J'avais tellement envie d'y croire.

J'étais perdue et je ne savais plus quoi penser, toute cette histoire était tellement compliquée.

Tant que je ne saurais pas les intentions d'Edward je ne serais pas tranquille, mais comment lui demander ? «** Edward, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu**** ressentais pour moi ? Histoire d'être informé !** » _(N/Elo' : Je voudrais bien être informée aussi ^^)_

Décidément c'était bien la dernière chose que je me voyais faire, il me rirait au nez en me demandant si j'avais vraiment cru qu'il pouvait ressentir des choses pour quelqu'un comme moi !

Ma tête commençait à devenir douloureuse a force de tous ces questionnements auquel je n'avais aucune réponse.

Je devais être restée enfermer depuis un moment maintenant car j'entendis derrière moi des coups portés à la porte et son doux ténor au travers:

**Bella ? Tout va bien ?**

**Ou... Oui, désolée j'arrive.**

**Ce n'est rien, mais tu es sure que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

Mes larmes c'étaient taries, je me passais un coup d'eau froide sur le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte et de ma retrouver devant un Edward au regard interrogatif et inquiet. Cherchant sûrement à comprendre quel était le problème.

Il me prit la main, et me dirigea sur le lit où il me fit asseoir face à lui.

**Bella, parles moi, tu sais que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées et je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.**

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire, et lui faire croire que tout allait bien mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

**Et ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. **Sa voix était restée calme il n'avait absolument pas l'air contrarié seulement très inquiet.

Bien-sûr qu'il y avait quelque-chose, mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que j'avais peur, peur de mes sentiments, peur que ceux-ci ne soit pas partagés et ensuite d'avoir mal lorsque l'horrible vérité s'imposerait à moi.

Son regard sur moi me transperçait et en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je savais que je devais lui dire maintenant, là où il n'y avait plus de Aro ni de violence.

Mes larmes se remirent a coulées alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire les 3 mots les plus importants de ma pitoyable existence.

**Bella, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, si vraiment tu ne veux rien me dire alors je l'accepterais.**

De sa main froide mais néanmoins douce vont chasser les traces des larmes sur ma joue.

NON ! C'était maintenant ou jamais sinon je savais que je n'aurais plus le courage.

**Non Edward, …, je, dois te le dire.**

Même à moi ma voix m'apparut sûre et déterminée malgré mes pleures et était-ce de l'espoir dans ses pupilles dorées ?

Possible en tout cas cela me donna la force de continuer:

**Je t'aime **_**(N/Elo' : elle est où la suite ? Arg ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser sur une fin comme ça ! Raaaaaaaa, attends que je te vois toi tu vas voir ^^)(N/A: ^^' t'oserais pas ? j-20 ;) )**_

* * *

voilà :)

n'hésitez pas a laisser vos impression

Robisoux

Ed-crepuscul


	10. Excuses et news

**Bonjour à toutes(s)**

**Non ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, **

**pourtant dieu seul sais que je le voudrais autant que vous.**

**Disons que j'ai quelque problème d'inspiration concernant cette fiction même si je sais qu'on en ai arriver à un point important de l'histoire ^^'**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié écris, si certains(e) d'entre vous veulent un avant goût je publierais un passage ici.**

**Cette note pour vous dire que le temps que je retrouve l'inspiration cette fiction sera légèrement mise en pause car j'ai l'inspiration à tout autre chose, je vais publier, dès qu'il sera corriger bien sur, le prologue et le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, beaucoup moins sombre et beaucoup plus joyeuse promis :) **

**J'espère vous y retrouver et avoir vos avis.**

**Merci et ROBisous à tous(tes).**

**Emma.**


End file.
